Tlaloc
Tlaloc was a member of the Jyrakari Clan who travelled to Kerriisk in Carufell to try and find the mythical Glade. There he was involved in the end of the War of Lights and key to the final assault on the Burning Palm. After he used Warren Kassett’s journal to find the Glade. History Tlaloc was born on the Northern edge of the Dull Woods as part of the Jyrakari Clan. There he was taught incantry, navigation, and survival. He was taught the legend of the Glade, a mystical place in the far North. So on his sixteenth birthday when he participated in the coming of age adventure all members of his clan must he set off to find it. He first travelled to Pruzer in Western Mordehall where he worked for a few months and eventually enrolled in a college where he formally studied cartography under Professor Caius. When he turned seventeen he set off to Port Threthelm to board a ship heading North to Carufell. Shortly before making dock that ship was assaulted by the Silver Circle to prevent it from reaching their enemy’s territory. Tlaloc was rescued from the crash by the Burning Palm but he didn’t trust them at all. Along with Buck he found a set of black robes below decks. The two of them along with Ellenora, Tal, and Kayn were let off onshore. Soon after they had a skirmish with some wolves after which Tlaloc found an earth stone. The group then proceeded to walk to Srensgard, a Silver Circle stronghold. He and Tal went to the church where Tal tried to scam the priest out of godstones. They were treated to a long sermon by Father Markus. The next day Tal and Tlaloc were tasked by the church to investigate an abandoned Burning Palm citadel and return with a scroll that they were not to read under any circumstance. They brought along Ellenora and Kayn. There they found a small group of Circle guards unable to get in to the underground fortress due to a shimmer golden wall in their way. Using earth magic Tlaloc was able to collapse one of the side pillars that the magic was stretched between causing the spell to flicker. They were able to get in to the citadel. After a few obstacles and monsters they were able to find the scroll. Tlaloc and Tal decided to open it and they saw it contained a ritual for human enchantment. It was deemed incredibly dangerous so they attempted to alter it. Using Tal’s knowledge of forgery and Tlaloc’s skill with a quill they subtly changed the ritual. They then returned it to Markus. The delivery of the scroll granted them entrance to the Circle and with it several night stones. The next day Tlaloc and his comrades were tasked with investigating a child who had gone missing with the town. Upon visiting the farmstead he found a trail leading North. The group followed it all day until they had to stop at a river. They made camp there for the night. But soon to their distress a battle broke out between the Silver Circle and the Burning Palm. Tlaloc and his allies hid from the outcome. In the morning Tal decided to investigate the battlefield and try and find a mind stone. However he almost got discovered by a Palm soldier. Fortunately Kayn was there to help. He swiftly killed the man but not fast enough. The guard let out a scream but Tlaloc quickly threw a magic shroud around the soldier masking his cry. They quickly ran away and crossed the river. Tlaloc refound the tracks and they led him and his group to another Burning Palm citadel. To their surprise they found a child who had escaped from the Burning Palm. Her name was Ingrid and she was the product of magical experimentation. She asked for their help getting other children like her back from the citadel. Later Tlaloc went to Hundred’s Keep. Tlaloc was then involved in the rescue of Thèandìl from Hundred’s Keep. Organized by Luka he disguised himself as a Burning Palm soldier along with Tlaloc. He cast a spell on their hands to cause them to look like they were burnt. Inside the building in the center of town Tlaloc, Tal, and Kayn engaged with the Palm in combat. He fought them off using his makeshift spear. He then escaped out the back window with his allies and the freed prisoners. He and Tal ran the streets in their robes still disguised as Palm soldiers. After Kayn killed Strongarm and the prisoners escape, Tal snuck out in the chaos and found Kayn along with Thèandìl and the other Circle members. He mended his Kayn and the Exalted’s wounds and snuck back to the town. Tlaloc travelled North to Agnoor along with his allies and now Thèandìl. Along the way they stopped at Morgar’s cave and Tlaloc pacified the bear guarding it. In Agnoor he helped incite a riot to free the Nurmendemar. Several days later he went back South to fight the Palm. After running into Arkin Devers and stopping a Burning Palm scouting patrol they made it. Tlaloc then collapsed the roof of the citadel allowing him and his allies to sneak in. There they killed Caid and his soldiers and finally made it to the halls of Warren Kassett. There he fought him and his enchanted children along with Ellenora, Kayn, and Tal. After a vicious fight they finally beat him. Tlaloc picked up Kassett’s journal and in it he found references to a mystical place in the North. The Glade was waiting. So he packed his bag and headed North to find it. Appearance Tlaloc was tall and lanky. He carried a bow that he rarely used and had sorcerous tattoos on his arms. Relations Tlaloc’s father died when before he was born. He was raised by his mother Tlaltil and his grandfather. In Pruzer he studied cartography at a university for nine months under Professor Caius who became a father figure for the young boy. During the end of War of Lights Tal took Tlaloc under his wing and began to mentor the young man. Powers Tlaloc was a skilled woodsman and incredibly powerful wizard. He had initially studied sorcery in the Wildlands but found that his magical prowess grew stronger as he got closer to the Glade. Tlaloc could use this power to get memories from the earth around him. He was also a skilled archer and medic. List of Appearances Campaigns # Cults of the North Session 1: To Start Again # Cults of the North Session 2: A House of Convicts # Cults of the North Session 3: A Dangerous Discovery # Cults of the North Session 4: The Battle at the River # Cults of the North Session 5: An Alliance of Theives # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light Supplemental # Cults of the North Supplemental Documents: Tlaloc's Backstory Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Magic Category:Wildlands